


A Budding Romance of Shadow and Fire

by AltoRebel96



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltoRebel96/pseuds/AltoRebel96
Summary: This is a compilation of intimate encounters between my Tiefling Druid named Zorakos and his Drow Half-Elf boyfriend Laucien. All scenarios will be in note format because I can't write like a novelist.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)





	A Budding Romance of Shadow and Fire

-Zorakos wanders through the forest on a lovely spring afternoon. He stops when he sees a curious looking plant that has its buds closed while most things are in bloom. Using the Druidcraft cantrip, the Tiefling makes the plant bloom, causing to release blue spores onto him.  
-Coughing from the sudden cloud of spores, Zorakos moves away and into a clearing before he stops, realizing that his heart is beating much faster than usual and his body is feeling very warm. He sits down onto a nearby boulder and begins to strip himself to cool himself down. When he looks down to remove his pants, that’s when he noticed the bulge between his legs; Zorakos quickly realizes that the strange spore cloud had aphrodisiac properties.  
-Now clad in just his open shirt, Zorakos begins touching himself. He knows that he’ll need to have at least seven orgasms to fully eliminate the spores’ influence. Failing to keep himself quiet during this mandatory self-pleasuring session, Zorakos feels his climax building up faster when Laucien, his Drow Half-Elf friend and crush, appears. Flustered, ashamed, and very aroused, the Tiefling manages to explain to Laucien what happened; the Half-Elf then asks “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
-Raunchy images of fantasies involving Laucien fill Zorakos’s mind. He pauses before saying “Laucien… P-Please touch me.” The Drow Half-Elf’s purple eyes go wide before he kneels in front of the mostly naked Zorakos and asks “Are you sure?”; the Tiefling then confesses to Laucien that he likes him. Laucien responds with a gentle and passionate kiss.  
-Laucien takes his time exploring and kissing his admirer’s lovely green body, enjoying how wonderful Zorakos’s moans of pleasure are to his ears. He teases that beautiful Tiefling’s form before sliding his fingertips along Zorakos’s erection. Zorakos begs for more just as the Half-Elf takes that cock into his mouth and gingerly sucks him off.  
-Bobbing his head faster, Laucien has the Tiefling screaming in pleasure as he cums into the Half-Drow’s mouth. Trembling from that awesome orgasm, Zorakos rests for about three minutes until the spores’ effect makes him hot and bothered again; he’s almost whimpering as he pleads for Laucien to stay and help. His crush agrees with a smile and a sensual handjob, which causes orgasm #2.  
-Climaxes #3 and 4 are caused by Laucien fingering Zorakos; after both climaxes are done, the lust-induced Tiefling asks if he can make his Half-Elf partner feel good as well. Laucien nods as he tells Zorakos that he’ll teach him how he likes it, doing a seductive striptease in front of him. Both partners end up 69ing and cum in the other’s mouth.  
-Zorakos and Laucien finally make love; Laucien penetrates first, doing it nice and slow before ramping up the pace when his companion tells him to thrust faster. Once Zorakos releases his seventh load inside Laucien, he’s overcome with a great sense of physical exhaustion. Both partners lay there on the forest floor tired, but very satisfied. The Tiefling’s tail wraps around his companion’s legs as they both fall asleep.  
-When Zorakos wakes up, he finds himself in Laucien’s dwelling in the forest; the Drow Half-Elf lives in a cave by a river. From that point on, they both realize their love for each other and become lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking suggestions for more ecstatic escapades with these two lovers. Feel free to comment your suggestion.


End file.
